


Bad Boyfriend Trio

by HoolyDooly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Past Catholic guilt, Spain has some wicked stamina, maid outfits, mentions of WW2, suggestive popsicle licking, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: “Feeling it too Arturo?” Spain murmurs as he kisses the nape of his neck, which makes him shiver. “Want to try to do it without waking Gil?” He asks teasingly, rocking his hips forward. Arthur groans softly muttering grumpily.“It’s too early for this.”
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Spain, France/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Prussia/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur wakes up smothered. His face was shoved into Gilbert’s chest and someone’s arms were wrapped around his waist… As well as the person behind him was grinding his arse with their hard on.   
  
He smelled coffee and no food. Meaning it was most likely Antonio dry humping him in his sleep well Francis prepared a breakfast of jam, bread and coffee. Arthur sighs into Gilbert’s strong chest, trying to decide if he’s in the mood for an early morning romp. Lord knows Antonio could get it up the fastest out of the three and was always ready for sex…. Arthur had been surprised, someone hornier than France himself? Horrifying.   
  
He shivers at a particularly hard thrust, his own cock twitches in interest. He’s done for as soon as Toni sleepily starts muttering sweet things in Spanish in his neck. That last hump must have woke him. Antonio’s hands grip him tighter. Arthur whines and can’t help but push back.   
  
Arthur swears he had never been so interested in sex till the three had decided they wanted to… Court him, was the word they used then which was bewildering. The three of them had gone on some interesting sexual adventures. Never all together before them confronting him. He did know that the three were sexual with each other as well. Honestly, he was most surprised about Toni. Arthur honestly thought he hated him.   
  
“Feeling it too Arturo?” Spain murmurs as he kisses the nape of his neck, which makes him shiver. “Want to try to do it without waking Gil?” He asks teasingly, rocking his hips forward. Arthur groans softly muttering grumpily.   
  
“It’s too early for this.”

  
“And you guys are too loud.” Gilbert huffs, his eyes still closed as he talks, now a second set of hands are on him, both going under his nightshirt to go for his weak spot. Arthur can’t stop the moan from the pinch on his nipples, he had no idea why the Prussian had an infatuation with his chest, it’s not like he has breasts or even pecs. But, from all the attention he’s gotten to them. Arthur’s cheeks flush as Gil’s strong hands knead his chest and pinch him, Antonio’s hand slipping into his pajama pants now to palm at him.   
  
“Y-you two…” He grinds out with a growl that turns into a whine as Toni tugs at him. Gilbert’s hissy laughter fills his ear as he presses his face into the Prussian’s chest to hide his face.   
  
“Let’s see if we can finish without Franny.” Gilbert snickers, loving how quickly the brit succumbs to his awesome handling of his chest. Arthur at first wasn’t very sensitive to it, but over time… He pinches one harder than necessary, drawing out a sweet high pitch keen that stirs his own cock.   
  
“F-fuck.” Arthur whined. Tonio chuckles, biting at his nape. His grinding turned languid, to hold off his orgasm. He shimmies down Arthur’s pants. A perverted idea coming to his mind.   
  
“It’ll make Francis mad if we finish without him though.” Toni caught on to Gil’s plan. Arthur still tried to piss off Francis any time he got. Francis was also the same about it.   
  
“Then hurry…” Arthur finally mumbled loud enough for the two to hear. Gilbert forces the brit to look up at him so he can give him a dominating kiss. Antonio pulls himself out of his boxers and gleefully presses his cock between Arthur’s soft thighs, his groan low.   
  
“Antoni- Hng!” Arthur’s shout died as Gilbert grabbed his chin and practically shoved his tongue down his throat to shut him up. The bastard had a long tongue that felt like it could choke him. Antonio’s thrusts speed up, making him whine. His own cock hard against Gilbert’s hip. The way Toni’s thrusts were aimed, he felt pressure and delicious friction right behind his balls, his movements also making him rub his member against Gilbert.   
  
Wanting to be fair, Arthur shoved his own hand down Prussia’s boxers, gripping his hard cock. It forced them to curse loudly as he broke the kiss. Arthur had talented hands, or so he’s been told. He twisted his wrist and thumbed Gilbert’s head till he began to leak pre-cum. Arthur pulls down the hood and circles his thumb around the top again in rougher motions. Grinning to himself when Gilbert squeaked.   
  
Arthur had dubbed Prussia ‘Squeaker toy’ fairly early in this strange relationship. His moans and whines always amped up high, sure at the beginning or if he was in control of the situation he’d growl deeply or groan instead of moan. But with Arthur’s talented hand and the sleep still keeping them more or less ‘vanilla’ for their usual romps. He was a whiny squeaky mess.   
  
“Scheiße.” He whines, hips thrusting up for more friction. Antonio’s movements behind him became more erratic and the hand on his dick squeezed him at the base, drawing out a moan and making him shake. Heat coiling in his gut.   
  
Antonio is the first to cum, leaving warm wet cum all between Arthur’s thighs. “Your thighs are so soft Arturo.” He purrs in Arthur’s ear before bitting it teasingly. His movements were already picking up again making the brit gasp. The cum lubricated and made the movements easier.   
  
“Oh how in the ahh…. World do you have such a high libido?” Arthur complains, just to complain. Gilbert snickers breathily as he let’s Arthur work him over with his hands now. Gil was close when the three turn to the door when they heard a whine.   
  
“After I take the time to make omelettes even though it’s breakfast for you three, you leave me out of the fun! How cruel.” Francis had a robe on which he quickly discarded to crawl into the bed naked with the three. Partially hard.    
  
“Bugger off frog, no room.” Arthur snaps embarrassedly, he never liked to be caught by Francis in dirty positions even now. It made his heart pound like he’s been caught being bad. Toni just laughed in his ear.   
  
“Si, more the merrier!”    
  
Gilbert tries to laugh, but feeling annoyed Arthur grips a bit tighter and gives him 3 hard pumps that make him toss his head back with a hissy whine. Antonio’s movements quickened again, they were rough and there was an obscene wet slap that made Arthur’s ears go red. Then Antonio cums again between his thighs, making him shiver.   
  
“Francis~ Have you ever noticed how soft and fuckable Arturo’s thighs are?” Toni asks with a smile as he pulls away from Arthur’s back.   
  
“Hoho, no I haven’t.” Francis is quick to take the position Antonio had been in.   
  
“Frog.” Arthur growls lowly, neck red as he feels Francis slip between his cum dirtied thighs. A hand forcing his thighs together more. A pleased groan in his ear.   
  
“Oh~ Angleterre. This is spectacular. So full of surprises, Young master.” Francis said in his annoying voice, his stubble scratching the back of his neck. He feels the smirk on the Frog’s face when he shivers. Francis had a certain movement that had the ability to turn Arthur into putty. Just the way he moved against his body was delicious in every aspect and England hated it with nearly every fiber of his being. But with the promise of release dangling close, he can’t help but tighten his thighs, relishing in the hot gasp against his neck.   
  
“Aww, you didn’t do that for me. How cruel.” Antonio huffed, pleased to watch at the corner of the california king, lazily pumping his cock as he watched his partners with a pout.   
  
“It’s because I’ve always been Angleterre’s favourite~” Francis practically sings against Arthur’s shoulder.   
  
Arthur huffs, poor Gilbert incoherently cursing in german and moaning in whiny high pitch. The brit had one hand fisted at the base to keep back his orgasm. “If anyone’s my favourite, it’s Gilbert, because he annoys me the least out of you three.” As he said that, he releases the hold at the base of Prussia’s cock, letting him hit his orgasm finally. Hot seed coats his hand.   
  
“Hase, ficken.” Is the disjointed German he strangles out of himself as he rolls to lay on his back with a pant. Complete gibberish. Arthur unabashedly licks the cum off of his hand when Gilbert turned his head to watch. Enjoying the flush that goes from his neck up to his face. The moment gets ruined when France decides he wants more attention for himself. He slides out from between Arthur’s thighs and pressed between his cheeks.   
  
“You know~ I’m so slicked by the mess between your thighs, I could probably slide right in. Non?” Francis asks, teasing. But he gasps when Arthur presses back on him.   
  
“Stop talking and just make me cum you wine drinking bastard.” Arthur grinds out, starting to get irritated that he hasn’t hit his orgasm yet.   
  
“The erotic ambassador is ever the pleaser~” Francis purrs as he presses, enjoying the surprisingly cute ‘ahhh.’ England makes as did it.   
  
Arthur yields easily for him, panting into the sheet. The nape of his neck flushed. Francis loves it, loves how Britain always gives to him. The four of them were happily switches, but Arthur’s body just screamed ‘take me’ to Francis. It looked the best under somebody or teased till that euphoric bliss came across his lovely face. Francis had that roguish charm, Antonio had that smile that could make anyone feel safe, Gilbert had sharp edges and people noticed him for his looks everywhere. He had a mysterious bad boy charm until he opened his mouth. Arthur, he had the same boyish charm from their youth.   
  
Soft faced no matter the things they’ve been through. When he truly smiled it lit up the room in Francis’ eyes.   
  
“Fuck, Francis ah~” Arthur whines, from the tone of his voice, Francis knew he was close.   
  
“Oh so good for me lapin~ So close and I’ve only just started.” Francis kissed his neck as he moved, Arthur feels as wonderful around him as he did the first time he had him. After the Lancastrian War. Arthur was a pretty faced soldier and that would be enough back then. But Francis would be damned if some human got him first.   
  
It was rough, Arthur had kissed him back though and had sung his name so sweetly. The 100 year war had been rough on them and feelings were spiraling. Both of them young, virile men. Arthur with a crushed ego and Francis riding high on victory. They both needed it for a reason.   
  
Even now, he could imagine it. Arthur still howled with pleasure when he hit him just right, in that lovely sweet spot. Arthur had been so loud, every soldier in the encampment heard him sing like a lovely nightingale.   
  
Arthur clenched down with a pleased sound as he finally spilled his seed. Francis came not too far after. Lost in the memory of their first time. As he pulls out slow. Enjoying the feeling. Arthur rolls to his back once he’s free. Oh wasn’t that a pretty sight? Calm coating his thighs, face flushed and eyes glazed over.   
  
“Cmon, let’s shower hase.” Arthur whines as Gilbert picks him up. They being the two most dirtied from the activities- Plus Gilbert bottomed last night for the three of them and forgoed a shower last night.   
  
“Clean the sheets up.” He calls as he goes to the ensuite.   
  
Antonio is on Francis quick. “How about a little more fun before we do that~?”   
  
  
“Oh Antonio, if only every man had your libido mon amour~” Francis says with a grin, turning around to face Antonio. Who quickly pulls them into a kiss.   
  
A hand going to rub their cocks together, Francis was just firming back up.  _ Mon dieu  _ He thinks as Toni’s talented tongue sneaks into his mouth.   
  
He and Antonio were the best kissers when it came to technique. Gilbert had that longer then average tongue and was breathtakingly forceful. Arthur was deliciously bitey when he really got into it.   
  
But Spain had no problem matching France’s swirls and exploration. It always made him sad to pull away, it’s only for a few seconds for air before they’re back at each other.   
  
Francis worked them over together, rubbing their slicked cocks until Antonio broke the kiss with a loud satisfied groan, tossing his head back. At that point, Toni shooed his hand away and begins skillfully rubbing Francis off. With a lazy grin.   
  
“Think what our bosses in the past would have done to us if we were doing this amor.” Spain said with a chuckle. It makes Francis shiver.   
  
Oh the delicious danger of it all. If they had been a century in the past? The danger wouldn’t just lie with them being men. Especially if they added in Gilbert and Arthur.   
  
Three of the longest empires in Europe, plus the warmongering Prussian empire? One that started as a religious order even! How tantalizing the romance would have been then. He cums with a shuddery sigh at the thought.   
  
“You are too good sometimes, amour.” Francis says breathily with a smile. Toni laughs.   
  
“Maybe you’re too easy.” Spain teases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY THE 27TH OF NOVEMBER IS MY BIRTHDAY! so I wrote this extremely self indulgent chapter! Enjoy!

“I’m bored.” Gilbert complained, dramatically falling onto the couch to force his head onto England’s lap as he was working on embroidery. Spain and France had gone out to get stuff for dinner. Apparently they went off about a 6 month 'anniversary.’ Arthur thinks they just wanted an excuse to make a big dinner and get wine drunk.   
  
“What do you want me to do about it?” He asks, a boredness in his tone. Gilbert grins, pushing his work to the side.   
  
“You know what Fran and Toni are planning is bullshit. Right?”   
  
Arthur quirks a brow with an annoyed pout. “Of course. It's just an excuse to get drunk off wine and show off their ‘superior’ cooking.” He huffs. Arthur places his half done work to the side.   
  
“They’re going to be off at that market all day, picking ‘the best’ of the best. Why don’t we make them run their asses back here instead?” Gilbert has a wide grin.   
  
“How do you expect we do that?”   
  
The grin only gets sharper and Arthur has a bad feeling.   
  
~~~~   
  
“Where did you even get this!?” Arthur can’t help but shout, staring at himself in the mirror. The outfit wasn’t obscene. But it was the principle- The maid dress was long, nicely made. A pair of old lace up victorian boots, how the Prussian found them in his size in this day and age is beyond him.   
  
“Japan.” Is Gilbert’s simple reply as he snaps his black stockings on, clips them to the garter belt before pulling his boots on. He seemed all too comfortable putting on that outfit of his.   
  
“Of course.” He covers his face, oh Kiku had the weirdest collection of things sometimes.. Arthur looks back at his appearance. Swishing the skirt a bit. Reminded him of wearing a kilt, the few times that he did. He also knows there’s striking red lingerie under it, much like Gilbert’s black and leather ones under his… Very short, more sexy one.   
  
“Alright! Now that we look super cute and awesome!” Gilbert throws an arm around Arthur’s shoulder, grinning wide into the mirror at the two of them. “Time to take some sexy pictures to send them~”   
  
“Dear god, why did I let you talk me into this?” Arthur covers his face, embarrassed. But there is a thrum of excitement in his chest. What would they say? Would they like it? It was far from a sexy outfit, he feels like they’d laugh at him rather than like it.   
  
“Because! You admitted, I was your favourite. Kesese.” Gil snickers in that hissy tone and all Arthur can do is roll his eyes as his phone is placed in his hand.   
  
“I just saw Spain send a snapchat to everyone. They’re far from done. They’re even having lunch without us!” Gilbert huffs walking to a chaise lounge, god all of Francis’ houses were so pompous looking. The Prussian strikes a pose, kicking a leg up on the silk chaise, Arthur can’t help a smirk, more likely than not, that’ll just piss Francis off. “Get the camera out!” He calls before making a kissy face at him.   
  
_ God I actually love this idiot.  _ Arthur sighs, pulling the camera up to snap a picture, once Gilbert knows the picture is taken he poses again. Sitting on the chaise with his strong legs crossed. “Try to get the garter in the shot!” Gilbert commands with a confident grin. Arthur rolls his eyes, moving to do as told.   
  
They take four more shots, one a very gratuitous ass shot that definitely had Arthur flushed. Gilbert excitedly takes back the phone, drooling over his own pictures.   
  
“Oh this is going to go great!” Prussia sends them to Antonio with a little message.   
  
‘What you nerds are missing out on ;)’   
  
Then his focus shifts to England. “Your turn hase~” Arthur covers his face, but is maybe a bit excited… Just a bit to do it.   
  
\-----   
  
Antonio enjoys his coffee, spending a nice time out with one of his lovers. They hadn’t done all the shopping they were planning for the dinner tonight. But just enjoying themselves. He felt a tad bad for leaving out England and Prussia. But the dinner will surely satisfy them.   
  
His phone chimed as Francis ordered another crepe. Toni hums as he pulls out his phone, waving the waitress away with a kind smile when she asked if he wanted anything else.   
  
“Ah is Gilbert bored again?” Francis asks, picking up his coffee to sip. Toni makes a muffled laugh, his hand covering his face. It gets the Frenchman's attention, leaning closer. “What is it?”   
  
Toni scrolls through them, he has to admit. The Prussian did look sexy, but the outrageous poses ruined the sex appeal. He shows Francis who smirks.   
  
“Ohoho, looks like Arthur has quite the handful right now with our lovely maid.” Francis does frown when he sees Gilbert’s dirty boot on his chaise. “Ack! I would hope Arthur would rein him in…”   
  
‘Coming back yet? ;)’ Is a new text. It makes both the romance language nations roll their eyes fondly.   
  
‘Amor, we’ll be back after we finish our errands! We’re making a celebratory dinner remember? Though~ Keep that on and we’ll have fun later.’   
  
“Oh you are naughty Antonio.” Francis snickers, sitting back in his chair. Smiling at the pretty waitress that drops off another lovely crepe.   
  
They relax, Toni’s phone on the table as they chat. The phone chimes a few minutes later, Antonio picks it up. ‘Your loss, we won’t be like this for long.’   
  
Before Toni could process the ‘we’ aspect of that, he nearly drops his phone at the picture that came next.   
  
Arthur was flushed, hands folded in front of him. A pout on his face and dressed like a proper maid. Another picture pops up, Arthur pulling the skirt up higher, looking away from the camera. A splash of red on his white legs.   
  
“Ay dios mio.” Antonio does a quick cross, thanking God for this delicious meal. “We need to go home  _ now. _ ” He demands, when Francis pouts, opening his mouth to deny it, but shuts up. Face going red when Spain shows the picture. A new one popping up with a clearly flustered England on the bed.   
  
“Oui!” Francis slaps down a lot more money than their meal was but doesn’t care. The two get up running back towards Francis’ home.   
  
\-----   
  
Gilbert snickers, hard himself as he poses Arthur. “Put the skirt in your mouth, liebling~ So cute for me ja?” The blond does as he’s told, enjoying all the flattery Prussia keeps giving him. It makes Arthur feel confident. He held the skirt in his mouth, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, one leg under him and the other off the side. Prussia pushes him back onto his hands, showing off the lacy red lingerie that goes from the panties up his waist with lacy straps that attach to the bra still under the top half of the dress.   
  
“Close your right eye- Jaaa.” Gilbert snaps the picture with a grin. Sending that as well.   
  
“Has… He said anything?” Arthur asks nervously as he drops the skirt. They’ve taken a lot more pictures of just him by this point.   
  
“No, they’re being assholes.” Gilbert huffs, pouting as he flops down on the bed. “Nerds.”   
  
“It was stupid, I mean look at this! It’s bloody ridiculous!” Arthur pulls at the apron of the outfit. Gilbert listens to the brit’s huffing and puffing for a bit be for tugging him over into a deep kiss.   
  
After a solid minute and when Arthur untenses, they part for air. “You look adorable schatzi. Fuck those romance speaking dummkopfs.” He tugs Arthur onto his lap, kissing him again. The brit’s arms going around his shoulders.   
  
Arthur is quick to start biting and nipping at his neck. Gilbert’s hands going up his skirt to rub the lean stocking covered legs.    
  
The bedroom door slams open, rocking the picture frames. Arthur falls out of Gilbert’s laps. “Bleeding hell!”   
  
“Arturo~ Gilbert!” Antonio calls. Francis is panting and wheezing behind him.   
  
“Oh~ Did our nerdy Masters finally decide to show up?” Gilbert grins turning around on the bed to go on his hands and knees with a wide grin. “Couldn’t keep away hmm?”   
  
Arthur flushes brightly as he gets to his knees and peeks around the bed. God this was embarrassing.   
  
“Oh~ Angleterre. Such a pretty little maid you make.” Francis purrs, sweaty and red faced from the run.   
  
“Eh?” Prussia watches Francis make a dive for Arthur who shouts, but is dragged into a hug, Francis rubbing his bearded face on his.   
  
“Wine drinking bastard! Your face is like sandpaper, stop it!” Arthur halfheartedly pushes at Francis’ shoulders.   
  
“Oh Arturo~ Such a prim and proper looking maid!” Spain joins France in admiring the flustered Arthur.   
  
“What!? You assholes, what about me! I’m just as cute.” Gilbert complains, jumping off the side of the bed to yank them both up by their collars. “Dummkopfs!” He’s pouting as he holds them up.   
  
“Ach! Gilbert, this sweater is Chanel!”   
  
“Gill! This isn’t the first time you wore that outfit, we like it on you. We’ve shown you multiple times we like it.” Toni says with a charming smile. “But Arturo to my knowledge has never dressed himself up like this!”   
  
Arthur stands, crossing his arms. “O-of course I haven’t! It’s bloody demeaning.” He defends himself. But Francis just makes grabby hands towards him.   
  
“Ahh stop being so bitchy! It just makes me want you more.” Francis whines, he wants to take a peak at that pretty lingerie. Make Arthur twirl around, kiss his pretty pouty mouth.   
  
“Dear lord you’re a pervert.” Arthur huffs, but notices how Gilbert seemed so put out. “P-plus! I put this on for Gilbert- Just because you two showed up because of his texts isn't my problem!” Arthur huffs looking away from them, he did put this on for Gilbert. Sure there was a thrill for it, but the Prussian was the reason. He seemed so upset by being left by his two other partners… If all England had to do was put on a maid outfit? Of course! He wanted to make him feel better.   
  
Gilbert drops the two romance nations to hug Arthur who yelps as he’s picked up. “Haseeeee you’re the best boyfriend! We should fuck off without these two jerks.” He says with that weird (cute) hissy laugh.   
  
Arthur kicks out when Francis tugs at his skirt with a whine. Deciding to dig the knife in. “Well, you  _ are  _ my favourite.” He smirks at the disparaging looks on the other two men's faces.   
  
Focusing on Gilbert, it always feels like he absorbs some of his confidence. “But I’m in a good mood, perhaps a punishment is better.” Arthur’s smile is smug and Gilbert catches on quickly, the two turning to look at their other lovers.   
  
“They’ve been unattentive, haven’t they? Bad Masters.” Gilbert's grin is sharp and dangerous. Something that the two nations had seen on the battlefield.   
  
Francis and Antonio give each other nervous glances.   
  
~~~~   
  
“G-Gilbert.” Arthur whines, tossing his head back as the Prussian ravishes his thighs with bites and jerks him off with his hand. He had unbuttoned the top of the dress and shoved the apron down his shoulders, the garment doing nothing to hide the striking red lingerie on him. He gives a sideways glance and couldn’t keep the smug grin off his mouth even as Gilbert draws out embarrassing noises from his throat. Francis and Antonio were tied up tightly by the two, both painfully hard and looking with a mixture of discomfort, horniness and grumpiness.   
  
“Ahh~ God, do that again hnng.” Arthur pants, over emoting to torture the two more. He could get used to this, a new form of power. He watches their eyes focus on him, feeling a rush from it.   
  
In the logical and worrisome part of his mind, Arthur feels a deep shame that he’s getting off from this. There’s no alcohol to blame here, this is his own deprived mind getting off from people watching him. It’s embarrassing, but strangely exciting that the noises he makes when being pleasured keeps their focus on him.   
  
Arthur goes flat on his back as Gilbert decides to suddenly deep throat him, writhing on the comforter with a loud keen, mind blanking on him. It’s only when he slowly comes out of his orgasm haze that he realized he came.   
  
Gilbert was grinning up at him, hands on his hips. Red eyes sparkling.“Remind me to do that more liebling.” He purrs.   
  
England doesn’t say anything, just yanks him down by the frilly collar. He hears a light rip but he could care less about that right now. He wants more. The English empire was known well for his greediness.   
  
The kiss was harsh, Arthur biting and nipping at his lips. The squeaky whine from Gilbert spurs him on more. Once apart they part, the two panting. “Your turn, love. Let me take care of you.” Arthur practically purrs. Prussia gives him a wide eyed look.   
  
“Lapin….” Francis whines, while Antonio seems to be attempting to shimmy out of his bounds. Arthur ignores them. Focused on Gilbert who allows them to switch positions. Arthur is quick to go between his legs. Kneeling on the ground while Prussia sits up on the bed.   
  
His skirt was much easier to deal with, just pushing it up. The black lace was pretty against his pale skin. Arthur used to hate to admit it, but Gilbert was pretty… Just in a different way. He reminded him of the fae, his strange coloration and sharp features. He was the most built out of the four of them.   
  
Arthur liked how his strong legs looked in the black thigh highs. He palms Gilbert’s cock through his underwear before pulling it out.   
  
Francis and Antonio whine as Arthur begins to work the Prussian over.   
  
Toni loved how the brit looked when he sucked someone off, it reminds him of their pirate days. One upping one another or capturing always turned into sex for them. He was a lot more brutal in those days. Speaking of those days… Antonio wiggles his wrists, having already loosened the rope holding his wrists. He had a lot of experience getting out of ropes.   
  
Gilbert squeaks deliciously as Arthur deep throats him and Toni can’t help a groan.   
  
“Hase.” Prussia whines as Arthur worked him over deliciously. Taking his pale cock into his mouth as far as he could- He was the largest out of the three in girth and length. Antonio and he were the same length, Francis was maybe two inches longer but had a thinner dick and Gilbert had a good balance. 5.8 Inches, a drunk night of dick measurement proved the 5 meters wrong. Arthur’s hand wrapped around it, his fingers don’t touch his thumb.   
  
He dips down as low as he can, sucking hard before slowly bobbing his head. Arthur tasted salty precum at the back of his throat and when he began to fondle Gilbert’s balls, feeling them tighten. He knew he was close. Arthur twirls his tongue.   
  
Gilbert cums with a keen, making England choke on the cum that spurts in his mouth. He coughs. “A little warni-” A hand falls on his shoulder and Arthur has a bad feeling.   
  
“Angleterre~ I think we deserve a bit of service now too ouI?”   
  
“Ah, si si… After you, I think I need to teach Prusia some manners.”    
  
~~~   
  
Gilbert can’t help but whine, Spain could be such a forceful asshole sometime. “Ah, isn’t this what you wanted amor?” Toni asks as he moves more languid thrusting now, forcing him into squeaky moans.   
  
“If you guys weren’t di- fuck!” Gilbert clamps his legs around Antonio’s hips as the Spaniard gives him a sharp thrust that makes him see stars. He whines sharply, realizing he’s came again.   
  


“Oh Gilly! So needy when you bottom.” Tonio teases, he loved how flushed Gilbert got when he wanted to receive. “Imagine what the Teutonic order would say. Cumming from just being penetrated! Probably the same thing my Catholic bosses would have back then.”   
  
Gilbert whined as he thought how things would have been so different- It took him so long to even kiss a human woman let alone allow himself to be in love with his two best friends. Fuck, he was a priest briefly. He tosses his head back as Spain finds that spot that makes him starry eyed over and over again. An excitement building in his chest, where guilt used to be in the past.   
  
“Oh, you’ve tightened around me. Thinking about something dirty?” Antonio teases, doing that twirly thrust that has Gilbert arching off the bed with a loud moan.   
  
“Shut up.” Gilbert hisses out. Embarrassment crawling up his back as he hardens for the third time that day.   
  
“Aww, you're so cute when you get embarrassed~!” Antonio leans down and kisses Gilbert, silencing his moans as he picks up the pace, cumming with a hard thrust, sighing into the kiss. But how can he just let Gilbert get away with just satisfying him once, he teased him and Francis so much with his little idea. If he can’t handle them running back to them from their planned day? It’s their punishment.   
  
“Francis- Die.” Arthur says half heartedly as Francis had surprisingly redressed him before thoroughly palming at him everywhere. Forcing him to twirl. Lifting his skirt. If anyone told him he was listening, even though he complained. He’d stab them through with a spoon.   
  
But the Frenchman seemed so pleased- Not in the smug way though, it was like when he savoured wine when he thought no one was looking. Honest appreciation and Arthur will lie till his death that he enjoyed that look. Especially when it was directed at him.   
  
“Oh, so cold to me Arthur.” Francis states, hands on the Brit’s waist as he pulls him down onto his lap, he reclines against the chaise lounge with a hungry look in his eyes. A hand cupping Arthur’s hot cheek, thumb rubbing against a puffy bottom lip. “So pretty in these clothes, but.” Francis leans to nip at Arthur’s ear before whispering lowly.   
  
“I always preferred you in military uniform. A contrast to how strong you are, with how lovely you look- Ah! My hair.” Francis shouts as Arthur yanked his hair. But he was quick to shut him up with a feral kiss.   
  
_ Fuck this.  _ Arthur thought, not wanting to hold back. For once the Frog said an extremely pleasing string of words that didn’t piss him off and he will reward that. Violently.   
  
Arthur shoves Francis down onto the chaise, ignoring the pained groan from his partner when the side of his head wacked the wood. He could care less as he started to bite and mark up the Frenchman's neck.   
  
“Arthur~” Francis said breathily as England placed a hard bite on his jugular before moving down.   
  
“Shut up.” Arthur growled as he worked on getting France’s belt undone and his cock out. Last time he remembers ever giving Francis a blowjob was in the trenches in Ypres in Belgium. Francis looked half dead and was exhausted. The two moved around so much to defend against the Germans it was destroying them mentally as well.   
  
He has no idea why he was compelled to do it. But they were in a quiet corner, as quiet as it could be and Arthur had just dropped to his knees and…. Pleasured him. It was all he could think to do for his despondent, long term enemy in the worst years they had faced. What else could he give other than satisfaction? Of The English empire willingly kneeling in the mud to him, swallowing his pride among other things to give Francis a hopefully pleasing memory.   
  
Arthur flushes as he gets his cock out, he hates to admit that Francis did have a nice one. But of course he did, Francis was always pretty and nice looking ever since they were young. It begrudgingly was something that had never changed.   
  
England pulls down the foreskin before twirling his tongue around the tip, avoiding looking up and focused on the task at hand.   
  
Francis had fallen into a lovely array of moans and whines, praise and teasings. Arthur more or less ignores them. But he hears one request loud and clear.   
  
“Look at me Angleterre. I want to see those pretty émeraude eyes. Ah, S'il vous plaît?” Francis begs and Arthur does as he asked, looking up at him.   
  
France watches him like a hawk. Arthur’s heart pounds because of it and he whines throatly. Which makes Francis curse in french, closing his eyes with a sharp breath.   
  
England tastes the precum in the back of his throat so he bobs his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, a hand goes to palm at Francis’ balls. Soon a second batch of seed spills down his throat tonight.   
  
His jaw feels sore as he pants, letting the cock slip from his swollen lips. Before he could say anything. The long skirt is tossed over his head and strong hands grab at his hip. A harsher than needed slap on his rear makes him yelp.   
  
“My turn for fun Arturo!” Spain says cheerfully. Poor Gilbert hoarsely shouts.   
  
“He’s a demon!” accusingly as he rolls to his side on the bed. His legs were sore, his ass was sore. He felt like an empty tube of toothpaste. Four times the Spaniard has cum and three for Gilbert. The sadistic bastard was already ready to go again.   
  
“I think Gilly needs some aftercare Francis.” Antonio says off handedly as he roughly kneads Arthur’s red laced arse.   
  
“Alright~ Don’t break the poor man.” Francis coos leaving the two on the chaise. Arthur tries to stop him, but another smack makes him dig his nails into the silk of the chaise.   
  
“Red has always looked muy sexy para ti.” Tonio says with a purr. Arthur sucks in a gasp when Antonio pulls down his underwear and cold lube is poured on him.   
  
Meanwhile Francis attends to Gilbert, the big teddy bear he just ends up clinging and whining, but he always loved when he wanted to cuddle. Though the two of them definitely watch the beast that is Antonio Fernández Carriedo turn Arthur into a howling moaning mess.   
  
Francis whines. “It’s going to be so hard to clean the cum out of the silk….” He says dejectedly. Gilbert huffs.   
  
“Antonio broke my dick! Art’s getting railed and I’m not getting a twitch or anything.” Gilbert lies back on the bed with a whine.   
  
Francis can’t help but break into laughter, the day sure did not turn out the way he expected. But with his three lovely partners. It’s definitely not been boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur is extremely observant. So it didn’t take him long to notice his boyfriends eyes on him whenever he did something with his lips. It started sometime after the maid fiasco- His arse still feels sore from the mean treatment Antonio gave him.   
  
Drinking tea, tapping his pen on his lip while bored in meetings. He noticed the looks sent his way… It felt strangely exciting.   
  
So during a particularly hot day when the meeting was in Spain, he agreed to Alfred’s offer of a popsicle, when he saw a vendor. He graciously accepted it.   
  
It was strawberry and quite good. Arthur hms, sitting in the backseat of Antonio’s car. Since the meeting was in Spain the four were going to stay at his home in Barcelona. Gilbert, not being needed at the meeting was already there.   
  
Arthur places a long lick on the popsicle, noting he felt their eyes on him. Perhaps he was getting drunk on that ability, pressing too far as he rested his lips at the top of the phallic treat and looked absentmindedly out the window. Hearing a muttered curse from Francis he ignores.   
  
_ He must know what he’s doing.  _ Francis thinks, but then again it was Arthur. Someone that usually needed a nudge to do anything sexual. But it’s hard to think that, when he watches in the rear view mirror, he licks it from bottom to tip. That surprisingly talented tongue cupping the popsicle as he licked.   
  
One look at Antonio, he sees he is also distracted by it. Dark mossy green eyes flicking to the rearview mirror. He even adjusted it at one point to get a better sight on him.   
  
Francis shivers, Arthur shoving it easily in his mouth, still boredly looking outside. Unknowing about the show he’s putting on. He never really dwelled on getting a blowjob from Arthur, until 3 weeks ago when he had given him one. It had been so long, the first world war.   
  
He honestly thought it had been a dream, until then. His dazed and exhausted mind played a trick on him. Arthur had basically done the same thing with his mouth though, Francis was honestly giddy. It wasn’t a dream.   
  
The memory of Arthur down on his knees in that muddy trench, the sounds of war all around him. England’s pretty green eyes the only unmuted color in that landscape. His sweet mouth attended to him. Francis had been shocked, barely moved or made a sound, scared that he’d wake up from the dream.   
  
Arthur had swallowed and put him away, then was back to normal. Tired eyes looking up at the cloudy sky. It had to be a dream, he had thought then.   
  
Francis jolts forward as Antonio slams on the breaks, he hears a gag from behind him and Antonio seems satisfied.   
  
“Sorry~ A cat ran in the street!” The Spaniard seems far from sorry.    
  
“Arse.” Arthur mumbles, cheeks red and eyes water. The back of his throat tingled where the popsicle hit it. Feeling pissy after that, he notices their eyes on him again. He bites the top, chewing the strawberry treat with furrowed brows. He definitely doesn’t miss the flinch the two make because of it.   
  
\----   
  
Spain’s house was by the beach and had lovely balconies overlooking it, where the cool ocean breezes made the hot sunbarable. Didn’t stop Gilbert from cowering in the darkest part of the house with a fan on him. Poor man burns like snow melts.   
  
Gilbert was laying on the stone floor, sweating even though it was so much cooler in the house. He was shirtless and hmm. Arthur definitely stared longer than he needed too.   
  
Antonio and Francis, went to the kitchen to open a glass of wine and talk about dinner plans. To cook or go out on the town.   
  
“I just want it to be night!” Gilbert had yelled when asked his opinion. Arthur had shrugged. “I’m going to hop in the shower.”   
  
Antonio’s ensuite bathroom was fairly grande, the bathtub was large enough to be a hot tub. Arthur is slow, enjoying the warm water instead of the heat of the day on his skin.   
  
But there were things he needed to come to terms with, it was distracting him at the meeting. Francis had decided to sit by Antonio- Not something incredibly out of the ordinary, every so often they seemed to switch or sit next to one another since they became a couple… Or well grouple?   
  
Arthur has been worried, noticing him wanting their attention has gone up. Wanting their hands on him. So when he noticed they’d keep staring at him when he tapped his pen on his lip, then the ice cream…   
  
He shivers.  _ What’s gotten over me? Sex wasn’t this big of apart of my life before.  _ Arthur frowns, scrubbing his hair, harder than he needed to with frustration.   
  
England shouldn’t care about this as much as he did. The sex was often, he started to relax more to allow cuddling which he embarrassedly enjoyed a lot.   
  
But he wants more? Thoughts are always drifting to dirtier things and he’s embarrassed. When he’s out of the shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His mind is still not settled.   
  
What does he want? More attention, he wants to cuddle more without being asked or pretending to not want it. Arthur flushes, that would be so strange. They’d think it weird.   
  
Arthur sits on the bed, looking at the socks he was going to put on while he thought. Antonio comes in.   
  
“Ah, Arturo! We need a tie breaker. Gilbert and I want to go out on the tow… Hey are you alright?” Antonio is quick to ask, walking closer to ruffle his damp hair.   
  
“Fine.” He mutters. But he grips at Antonio’s shirt. It’s quiet for a few seconds before he speaks up. “I want to be held.”   
  
Antonio isn’t going to complain with that! Toni is quick to flop onto his bed, dragging Arthur into his arms by the back of his shirt with a smile. “Of course amor!” He says cheerfully, he’s fine staying home if Arthur feels bold enough England clings to him, too so cutely.   
  
Arthur rarely asked for things, he always needed a nudge or for someone else to decide the action. He thinks it’s because Art had more or less been alone for so long. His brother- Santiago had always said that Arthur was starved for physical affection when they’d talk to him. The Portugese man could always get away with touching him, Arthur always leaned into it like a satisfied cat.   
  
It had made Toni jealous, lord knows Francis still complained about it. He had a pretty bad jealous streak.   
  
Toni nuzzles the top of Arthur/s head. “I love it when you reach out! Always so cute.”   
  
“Be quiet.” Arthur murmured, but he just curled more into Toni’s hold. He chuckles. They stay like that for a while. He only realizes Arthur fell asleep when Francis and Gilbert came looking for them and the brit didn/t stir at all.   
  
“I think we’ll be staying in for tonight~ Arturo seems tuckered out.” Toni whispers. They accepted that, though Gilbert whined about it.   
  
Everyone needed some down time.


	4. Chapter 4

This was not good- At all. Arthur keeps a hand over his mouth as the smoke filled his secret magic room. But he could hear his three idiotic boyfriends breathing in the sweet scent.   
  
“Ohh, it smells like a lush store!” Francis says sniffing the purple smoke.   
  
Arthur knows he’s fucked, he was too close to it when the cauldron burst. He furrows his brows and tries to shout. Be angry but what comes out is what he feels truthfully.   
  
“You fools, it’s dangerous bursting in here! I don’t want you three to get hurt if I faff up a spell!” England flushes with a groan. The truth spell has definitely wormed it’s why into him. As he pushes the three out of the room, determined to lock himself in his spell room to keep from blurting anything embarrassing. But he’s pulled out of the room and the door shut behind him.   
  
“Well, if it’s dangerous! I don’t want you in there alone.” Gilbert says, but confusion etches on his face as Arthur looks at him.   
  
Arthur groans, the truth potion keeping him from lying. “I was working on a truth serum for an interrogation of a man MI5. Please don’t ask me more about that.” He begs.   
  
“I’d rather ask other questions~” Antonio purrs and Arthur looks away.   
  
“God, don’t do that. It makes me rand-” Arthur covers his mouth with a whine, choosing to hide his face in Gilbert chest.   
  
“Ohoho~ I think today is going to be a fun day gentleman!” Francis claps his hands.   
  
\-----   
  
Arthur sits in the center of his custom made bed, he had it done when he realized how annoying it was for all of them to fit on his queen. It was still done in victorian style with wood and some drapes on the side.   
  
He hugs a pillow, shoving his face in it as the three ask questions.   
  
“What else makes you horny that I do?”   
  
“Angleterre do you really think your food tastes good?”   
  
“When did you realize that I was your favourite!”   
  
England shoves his face into the pillow more, the truth to all three questions making his lips tingle. This was so unfair! Even though they…. Arthur peaks out of the pillow. He has a question.   
  
“When did you three decided you wanted  _ me?  _ Of all people.” He asks, genuinely curious. Arthur was the ‘black sheep’ of europe. Most people continued to speak disparagingly about his looks or act scared of him. Why did all three of them decide they wanted him of all people to be in this relationship?   
  
“I realized I wanted you the day you got close to Portugal.” Francis frowns, jealousy evident in his voice. “I thought it was lust until the end of the hundred year war, when I… Spoils of war.” Francis gets a bit green at the word and the meaning. He was laying on his side and was quick to turn to lay with his face in the comforter.   
  
“I think it was the third time I fought you during the age of Piracy.” Antonio hmms, remembering the day well. “You exude power and prowess then, there was a moment. I hit and was about to be flung into the sea. But you grabbed my hand and yanked me back on deck. When I asked you why. You got red in the face and yelled. ‘Drowning is a horrible death! I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemies.’ Then you took me captive.” Antonio’s grin was wide. “You could have asked me, without the truth thing too amor.”   
  
Arthur flushes and Gilbert scratches at his neck nervously.   
  
“I didn’t start to like you until the 1990s. When we became drinking buddies. Everyone looked at me like I was fragile after the whole Russia shit and the ‘I’m technically supposed to be dead.’ Shit. But you always treated me the same. It felt good and slowly but surely you became someone I needed in my life.”   
  
It’s quiet for a bit before Francis speaks up. “We answered yours, you should answer each of ours now.” He huffs, feeling a tad embarrassed he had to share the dates of his infatuation with his long time enemy.   
  
“Fine….”   
  
“Did you want to sleep with me at the end of the 100 year war?” Francis is quick to ask, he’s felt a guilt from that.   
  
Arthur wants to not answer that so badly. “Yes.” He begrudgingly allows himself to utter. “By the end of the war, everything was so frustrating. I wasn’t a fool either and have been around soldiers. I know what could have happened. I was somewhat glad It had ended up being you instead of some random human.”   
  
“Ohhh, was Francis your first time?” Gilbert asks- Francis had been his first time. Arthur could join the club with half of europe.   
  
England grimaces. “No… Denmark was.”   
  
“Denmark!?” The three shout in surprise, confused and Arthur rubs at his warm face.   
  
“Yes? Lord, you three don’t at all know my history now do you?” Arthur shakes his head a bit.   
  
“What is your favourite thing I’ve done to you sexually?” Antonio asks, moving away from the more serious questions.   
  
Arthur opens and closes his mouth, face gone scarlet as he buries his face in his pillow again. These were the questions he worried about.   
  
“Arturo~” Toni purrs and it makes England whine. He yelps as Antonio decides to crush him by lying on top of him.   
  
“Maybe I just need to do things until you admit what you like?” He pushes the pillow out of the way of Arthur’s face and kisses him.   
  
~~~   
  
Arthur bites his hand harder as the three of them have all converged on him. His stubbornness is all he can hold on to as Gilbert pinches and rolls his nipples, his pack against Gil’s strong chest.   
  
Francis talented fingers working his dick over, Antonio bitting and sucking every visible piece of flesh he has access to.   
  
“Do you like it when I play with your chest liebling?” Gilbert snickers into his ear, giving him a hard tug that has him writhing in his lap. His lips tingle with the want to truthfully answer and his mouth is filled with the coppery taste of blood.   
  
“Ohhoho, His dick twitched at that.” Francis purrs, thumbing the sensitive tip with a smug grin on his face.   
  
Arthur drops his hand to hiss. “Francis I will wipe that smug look of your f-ahhh.” He whines as Antonio bites hard at his neck.   
  
“Arturo~ So proud you bite your hand hard enough to bleed.” Toni, licks the corner of Arthur’s mouth where a long drip of blood was left behind. “All we want is to hear you be honest, tell us what you like, what you want. Help us make you feel good on a whole new level amor.” He kisses him and Arthur can’t help but melt into the kiss. He’s losing traction fast, his pride waning.   
  
Toni pulls away with a smug look on his face, his hands on his waist.   
  
England feels dazed and finally feeling overstimulated as he hits his orgasm with a whimper. The three of them tease him and…   
  
“Wankers.” Arthur whimpers, feeling embarrassed. “I hate that you three have made me like this. I don’t understand why I want this, why this feels good. It’s so embarrassing but I can’t get enough of it and I can’t blame being drunk on it now. Because I've been horrendously sober nearly every time.” He complains pushing Gilbert’s hands off of his chest as he continues. “I feel so bloody randy half the time that it distracts me.” He groans, looking away from the two pairs of wide eyes watching him, ignoring the warm hands on his back.   
  
“I keep wanting you guys to look at me, to notice me. Because I’m worried that you’ll leave me like everyone else I’ve been close to.” Arthur admits, cursing the effects of the truth potion under his breath as he hides his face in his hands.   
  
“Lapin.” Francis is the first one to comfort, knee walking closer on the mattress to grab at Arthur’s face to make him look up at him.   
  
England’s face was ruddy, he looked so sad and his pretty green eyes shiny with unshed tears. He coos softly. Kissing his cheeks. “I just told you today I’ve wanted you for literal centuries, I’ve been with you as an enemy, a rival and a friend.” Francis speaks gently, truthfully, brushing away his coarse hair from his face with his hand. “I’ve finally become your lover. So many years I’ve wanted you to willingly allow me to have you, to love you. Mon cher, why would I leave you now that I have you?”   
  
Gilbert’s arms wrap around his waist and his head nestles on Arthur’s shoulders. “Schatzi, I just told you how important you are to me, under this truth stuff too. You're awesome and I don’t want to leave you. So I won’t. I already cheated death. I’ll stick around no matter what others try to do about it.”   
  
Antonio takes Arthur’s hand, kissing his palm. “I’m not… I don’t really have anything dramatic to say or a huge impacting life thing to tell you.” He smiles warmly. “But I enjoy your company, we’ve been through a lot. All four of us. Stuff I think only we will ever truly understand. I enjoy being with you, I like when you smile, the way the light catches in your eyes. The way you talk. I want to stay with you Arthur.”   
  
Arthur bites his lip, surrounded by his boyfriends before lowly muttering. “As long as you three take responsibility… I want to be with you lads as well.”   
  
They mumble their assurance…   
  
“Now back on to other things. How horny have you been for us Cher?” Francis purrs, a perverted look on his face.   
  
England huffs. But mumbles. “Extremely. Deal with it.”   
  
“If you insist Arthur! Kesese.” Gilbert laughs his hold tightening. Antonio laughs and boops Arthur’s nose.   
  
“Just tell us when you want our attention! We’ll happily give it to you.”   
  
“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start needing ideas for this Fic soon. But for now I've got enough self indulgent ideas to last quite awhile!


	5. Chapter 5

“Ahh, I love the Christmas markets!” Francis coos, walking side by side with Gilbert. Bundled up as the snow falls, it was just the two of them today. Arthur was bogged down by work and Antonio would be there tomorrow. His train was delayed. Tonio wasn’t a fan of flying.   
  
Gilbert grins. “They are awesome.” He loved the markets. Remember taking Ludwig to the first one in Dresden, it’s why he had to take his partners to this particular one. Since it held so much meaning to him. It was cold as balls, but the mulled wine warmed their hands and the golden lights all around them made it seem like warmth surrounded them. Francis chuckles and loops his arm with Gil’s, which causes the Prussian to nearly drop his drink, a flush rising to his cheeks.   
  
Physical affection when in Germany still worries Gilbert, but times have changed rapidly. Germany was a party country now more or less. Gay marriage was legal, most citizens had experimented with the same sex.   
  
Such a stark difference from the past. He sips at his drink contemplently as they strolled, kids running around pointing out stuff to their parents.   
  
“Times have changed.” Gilbert finally says, making Francis hum curiously. Prussia’s serious tone surprised him.   
  
“Just, a lot. 75 years ago. I couldn’t imagine this.” Gilbert says quietly, they stop by the christmas tree. Families taking pictures. Francis hugs his arm.   
  
“Time keeps moving amour. You and Ludwig have been through a lot. But Germany has become a fine country, because you both have learned.” Francis speaks kindly to his lover, but even so, remembering WW2 still haunts him at times.   
  
“Did I ever tell you.” Gilbert begins, staring up at the star at the top of the tree. “The reason why I think Ludwig demanded I become apart of Germany- To share his very self with me. I think it’s because of guilt.”   
  
“I’m sure it’s not that, out of everyone. I think you two have the best relationsh-” Francis mouth clamps shut when Gilbert speaks evenly.   
  
“He threatened to send me to a camp, because I got pissed off about what shit mustache said about me- About bad genetics.”   
  
The two were quiet, Francis switched the hand that held his drink to the one wrapped around Prussia’s arm. Warm fingers touching Gilbert's cool cheek.   
  
“Cher, guilt teaches people. If that is why he did that, you should feel thankful that your brother has learned from his mistakes. That you helped raise him into a fine man that allows him to seek redemption for the past.” Gilbert tries to look away but Francis doesn’t let him.   
  
“I killed him once.” Gilbert tenses, hating to be reminded of that. He keeps holding eye contact with the Frenchman though.   
  
“I hurt you, I hurt Arthur- Lord forgive me for the things I have done.” Francis ever the catholic still has begged for forgiveness for his sins many times over, Gilbert wishes his hands weren’t full. He knows how bad the guilt can run, how some people can’t look at him. How some people would never forgive him it seems.   
  
“We cannot change the past, we must seek redemption in our own ways and move forward. We are new men. Older, wiser and in a world that’s always been a powder keg.” Francis speaks wisely, for once seeming his age as one of the oldest nations in europe.   
  
“We’re also gayer.” Gilbert says, feeling much better. A wide grin on his face to lighten the mood again. Francis chuckles.   
  
“Oui, Très gay. Now let’s go looking for gifts for christmas, as we should.” France puts his mulled wine back in his other hand, taking a big sip of it. “I want to find appropriate gifts for our partners.”   
  
“Ja.” They walk along the vendors for a bit, chit chatting lightly. It’s when they’ve both split from each other, looking at well made stuff toys. The quality is very high. Francis comes around to him with two rabbits.   
  
“Look, it’s you and Arthur!” Francis spoke with a bright smile. A snow white rabbit with red button eyes, straight rabbit ears. Then a wheat colored one with black eyes and floppy ears, the pink inner part felt silken when Gilbert touched it with a grin.   
  
“Ja! You know. I can probably find some green buttons at home. Make it more like him.” Gil mentions offhandedly, he wasn’t the best seamstress but he knew enough to keep clothes for longer than most would.   
  
“Oh that would be perfect.” Francis peaks around, an idea in his head. “Maybe we should find ones to represent all of us, then do a random gift giving so we always have one of them with us?”   
  
“That’s gay Francis. I like it.” Gil looks around, finding a golden fluffy cat, a blue bow at the end of its tail with a bell.   
  
“Francis kitty.” Gilbert picks it up, jingling it at France.   
  
“Well I am a sex kitten. Miaou~” Francis raises his hands and winks.   
  
“You’re watching too much anime again.” Gilbert rolls his eyes, tucking the cat under his arm as he looks for an appropriate one for Antonio.   
  
“Ah, I can’t help it. My people adore Japan’s animation and comics! I am surrounded by it~” Francis sighs dramatically.   
  
Gilbert ignores his dramatics, looking for a good Antonio toy. He snorted, a little toy bull with a red bowtie and horns was sat alone surrounded by teddy bears.   
  
“Aw!” Francis can’t help but exclaim as Gil picks it up. “That’s perfect~” Prussia can’t help but agree.   
  
They buy the four stuff toys, talking about their Christmas ideas and plans. Francis decided against throwing the usual party. He has an intimate celebration in mind for the four of them. He planned on making a large spread still. He respectfully didn’t plan it on exactly Christmas, giving Antonio and him time to go back home to spend it with their families- Antonio with Santiago and the Italian twins. Gilbert with Austria, Hungary and Germany. Switzerland and Liechtenstein sometimes join them.   
  
Arthur too, if he decided to try and celebrate with his blood brothers.   
  
Francis laughs about something he said as they walked, shopping bags in hand and Gilbert feels warm. Happy. Content.   
  
He came into this world amidst a holy crusade by the sea. Bloodshed and knights the first thing he saw, vows of chastity and poverty. Gilbert was born to fight.   
  
But he’s grown tired, old even. He’s content to live the life he has now. Be with people he loves and cares for. Gilbert feels happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio watches the panicked Brit trying to figure out what to do for his other two partners- He had been easy, had told Arthur exactly what he’d like as a gift. Having that maid outfit and that lovely red lingerie make a reappearance just for him.   
  
“Amor, I’m sure they’ll love whatever you decide.” He’s said for the tenth time, when Arthur had been fretting to him about the issue, he had agreed to swing by and help before going to Germany.   
  
England finally sat down in the center of his living room, small items and things around him. All ‘failed’ gift ideas. But when he looked through it, they were very thoughtful gifts! Francis’ favourite cologne and a very well maintained pocket watch, that Arthur had apparently won the thing from Francis in a card game. It was a gift from some important figure, Antonio couldn’t remember who.   
  
For Gilbert there were a lot of cute little things- The Prussian did enjoy collecting small cute trinkets of animals. His private home housed a lot of it. A stack of well made journals for his constant ‘record’ keeping and a knitted scarf that Toni has the feeling Arthur had taken the time to make. It was white with lines of Black, gold and red.   
  
“I say pack all of them up and put a pretty bow on it! I’m sure they will adore them all.” He says instead as Arthur murmurs, chewing on his thumb nail.   
  
Antonio rolls his eyes, getting up from the cozy armchair by the fireplace to sit next to Arthur. “It’s nice to know you are taking this so seriously. But you’re overthinking things Arturo.” Toni pats Arthur’s back.   
  
“It’s important!” Arthur snaps and glares, brows furrowed. Toni used to leave him alone if he got like this. But he just gives the Englishmen a long look. When he turns away, picking up the pocket watch he was thinking of giving back to Francis. Opening it to see it was engraved with his human name even.   
  
“It is. But Arturo. Tell me, why are you so nervous? You can tell me.”   
  
“It’s our first christmas together as a… Relationship. I want it to be memorable and the gifts to be thoughtful.” Arthur says after fussing with the clock, setting it’s time and cranking it with the special little key.   
  
“Look at me amor.” Antonio says gently and when he does, Toni gives him a sweet smile. “Everything you have here is a thoughtful gift, showing how important and how much care you put into it.” He picks up the soft scarf, feeling how warm it would be in the winter.   
  
“You noticed Gilbert gets cold and wears turtlenecks even though he hates them when it’s winter. So you made him a scarf.” He waits for Arthur to nod his head. Toni picks up the cologne. Taking the cap off of it to smell it, definitely the brand Francis uses the most.   
  
“I hadn’t even known the name of Francis’ brand of cologne till you had pointed it out.” Toni explains, hoping to get it through Arthur’s thick skull.   
  
“So… The scarf and the cologne?” He asks and Toni rolls his eyes. Puting the items back down.   
  
“I’m saying you could give them any of these- Or all of them. Because, amor. The most important thing is you got them especially for them.”   
  
“It can’t be that simple- Love can’t be that simple.” Toni remembers the vulnerable talk they had under the truth potion thing. He kisses Arthur’s cheek and hums a tad before saying,   
  
“It is, if you allow it to be. I know, personally that I’m just happy to spend Christmas with you. With or without my gift request.” He says truthfully, making a flush rise up on Arthur’s pretty face.   
  
God this was a face he’d thought about kissing before. Arthur was a handsome man, even with the funky eyebrows and Toni loved the little fire in him that never went out.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” Arthur stands up abruptly before leaving the living room in what Antonio would call a huff.   
  
Maybe he had pushed him too hard? Annoyed him instead of encouraged him. Toni sighs, deciding to clean up the pile of gifts on the ground, putting them on the coffee table before taking a seat. The tea Arthur had made him had cooled, but it was still decent. He sipped at it, contemplating what he could have said to have made Arthur happier or more comforted as he looked at the warm fire crackling away in the fireplace for a while.   
  
“Antonio.” Arthur called tentatively and when Spain turned he froze. Letting out a slow breath as he looked up and down England.   
  
It was the same lovely proper maid outfit, his hands folded in front of him and his face flushed. “Since… Since you said you’d be happy to be without your gift on Christmas. I thought of giving it to you early as… Thanks for helping me pick somethings out for Gilbert and the Frog” Arthur looks away embarrassed as Toni get’s up, but has to admit his hearts definitely spiked. “If you want…!”    
  
Toni was in front of him, it makes Arthur remember how fast on his feet he was when they had fought. It made him swallow as Spain made him look up at him. “I always want you Arturo, dressed anyway… But, si. I’d love to unwrap my gift early~” He purrs and god does it work Arthur up when he does that.   
  
His hands are on Arthur's hips pulling him closer, he could feel Tonio’s arousal and it he bites his lip. The three of them have truly destroyed Arthur. It excited him, it made him feel good. He did that. Arthur wearing an embarrassing outfit caused.   
  
England reaches a hand between them to grope at him, enjoying the surprised look that crosses his face. “Let me…. Attend to you.” Titles of authority crossed his mind until he quietly settled on. “My lord.” He felt most excitement at giving Antonio that title when dressed like this, the jump in power dynamics it could bring… Or perhaps he’s been reading too much trashy romance novels that he denies he reads.   
  
Even through the fabric of Antonio’s clothes he felt him twitch in his hand, a low grumble in his chest. It seems he also approved of it as well.   
  
“As you should.” Is what he ended up saying. Arthur feels butterflies in his stomach, making him sit back into the chair. Settling on his knees between Antonio’s legs. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper when Toni began to talk dirty. It caused him to flush darker and look up with wide eyes. Not only does he see Antonio looking down at him with a hungry look, he had his phone out, taking pictures or more likely recording. It should make him angry, make him want to beat the shit out of him.   
  
But it excites him- He knows who would most likely see this video.   
  
“Such a sweet little maid taking good care of me. Do you like it?” Toni prompts, that damned smile that did things to his heart now. Arthur plays a long, he started this game and he won’t be outdone.   
  
“Of… Of course My lord.” Arthur swallows a lump in his throat as he said that, hand working at his shaft. He focuses on the task at hand, ignoring his own erection hidden under his skirt.   
  
“What would you do for your Lord?” Toni asks leaning back in the chair, looking like the cat that got the cream.   
  
“Anything for you, My Lord.” Arthur says without hesitation.   
  
~~~~~   
  
“Ah! M-My lord…” Arthur pants after feeling the rough slap to his rear. He’s knees were on the couch and the skirt tossed up. Antonio kneading his arse where he hit. He was gripping the top of the coach.   
  
“Sing song bird, I love your voice.” He purrs, he snaps one of the suspenders holding his stockings up.   
  
Antonio leans forward, putting the phone down on the table, leaned up against a ship in the bottle. Arthur makes a confused noise as he pushes the skinny table away and forces Arthur’s arms up over the side more.   
  
“Capture that cute red face of yours.” Antonio purred in his ear. Hands running down his before going back down to his arse, he yanks down the lacy red underwear, loving the pretty pink hand mark he placed on Arthur’s ass.   
  
He pops open the bottle of lube Arthur smartly pocketed before coming down. Pouring the cool viscous fluid on him. Smiling wide as he giddily runs a finger through the liquid teasing Arthur until he’s whining, he finally presses a finger causing the brit let out a soft ‘ahh.’ Arthur yielded so deliciously to him. Gilbert took a lot of prep, which usually infuriated the Prussian who would demand to be taken already. Which usually ended with him complaining about his ass hurting.   
  
Francis demanded to be pampered when it came to him bottoming, so either a lot of foreplay or he prepared himself beforehand for his more impatient lovers. Arthur was just... Stretchy, if he dared to pinch and pull at Arthur’s soft cheek, he could probably pull it pretty far.   
  
A second finger has him rocking back on his fingers, clearly impatient but biting his tongue in this excited roleplay of theirs.   
  
“Ah, you’re shaking your hips so sweetly. Rocking back on just my fingers. My lustful little maid.” Toni coos, inserting another finger.   
  
“M-my Lord…. Please.” Arthur begs, oh he’s going to enjoy rewatching the video later to see the wonderful facial expressions his lover makes.   
  
“Tell me exactly what you want, perhaps I’ll grant your request for being such a loyal and dedicated maid.” Antonio prompts, Arthur whines deliciously.   
  
“My Lord… Please stop…. T-teasing me.” Arthur pants, feeling so embarrassed with the camera on him, but it was also thrilling. His brain has been a walking contradiction with the fact of him being recorded. “I’m more than ready for you. Please….”   
  
“Hmm.” Antonio hums, he feels his fingers leave him and whimpers at the empty feeling that follows. “I’ll grant your request, Mi corazón~ But you have to sing for me, no holding back that lovely voice of yours.”   
  
Arthur barely opened his mouth to speak when he felt Antonio push into him. His jaw goes slack and he can’t help but rock his hips back. He’s none too kind after he’s assured he hadn’t hurt him. A rough pace that has Arthur melting into goo, mouth open as he moans, he has to stop himself from covering his mouth, the noises he’s making sound so odd to his own ears.   
  
He sees stars at a particularly hard thrust that hit him at his prostate. It sent him over the edge with a practical howl. Into his first orgasm of the evening.   
  
“Oh~ Alrighty? You can take more can’t you? For Your Lord?”   
  
~~~~ Antonio 5 Orgasms VS Arthur’s 4~~~   
  
“My pretty little maid, you can take more. Can’t you?” Antonio asks the dazed Arthur, who he’s gently laid down after he’d gone limp on the side of the couch. Pulled off the apron and has unbuttoned enough of the dress to push it down off his shoulders.   
  
Arthur whines at the question. Antonio would usually stop by now, but even in his current state. He rocked his hips back.   
  
He has the phone back in his hand, already pressing back in for one more go. Toni groans, he’s reaching his cap. He’d taken his shirt after he felt sweat collect on it. He pushed his hair out of his face as he moved.   
  
Arthur still felt delicious around him, still weakly trying to match his movements, a shaking hand that reached up to gripe at his shoulder, his nails digging into his skin.   
  
What tosses him over the edge is when Arthur’s voice picked up again, hoarse from earlier but mumbling ‘I love yous.’ So sweetly.   
  
Antonio curses as he cum, panting as he jerks forward a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Arthur pulls him down into a sweet lazy kiss and mumbles. “Turn the damn camera off.” tiredly. He chuckles.   
  
“Of course amor.”   
  
\---------   
  
“He’s a sadist, a bastard. No good Judes!” Francis curses out Antonio, furiously as Gilbert just enjoys the video, hand already in his pants. “How cruel! Having Arthur all to himself, knowing we can’t partake! A horrible lover.”   
  
“You’re just jealous that he got Arthur to call him a lord and listen to him.” Gilbert said off handedly, smirking as he listened to Francis curse in a long string of colorful french insults. Arthur looked so good on camera. Gil made sure to save the video on his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your majesty~?”   
  
“I refuse to say it.”   
  
“Duke?”   
  
“Francis no!”   
  
“Ahh, come on!” Francis whines at Arthur, grabbing his face to squish with his hands. Soft lightly freckled cheeks go red as Arthur swats at him.   
  
“I said no- I refuse to call you any title of authority!” Arthur says, god he couldn’t imagine. His pride would never allow him that. For now.   
  
Francis sighs and drops his hands, slumping forward to fall into Arthur’s lap. His needlework is abandoned now. Gilbert took Antonio out to show around the Christmas markets, he said he wanted to show each of them around personally, then do a group date after. So it was just he and Arthur in Gil’s cozy house. It was tucked in a quiet middle class neighborhood and had a workshop in the back. It was decorated brightly for christmas and Gil and Francis had baked an abundance of christmas sweets together. The scent still lingered in the air.   
  
“Ah, still so cruel to me.” Francis pouts looking up at Arthur’s glaring face.  _ So pretty.  _ He thinks, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. Soft and round. He still looked ticked off, but England does lean ever so slightly into the touch.   
  
_ If I had known that a gentle touch would have tamed you in our youth. I wonder where we’d be Lapin. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Why is this so important to you? It was an afterthought when I did it for Antonio.” Arthur asks, he knows Francis well. Too well sometimes, he knows when there’s something deeper going on. He says nothing about the hand on his cheek. France’s hand gently caressing him in a sweet tenderness that made him feel cared for.   
  
Francis sigh is frustrated. “I want to feel like I’ve bested you.” He admits, wanting to be honest. “Like when we were young. Gilbert had got me thinking about the past recently and I realized how much I enjoyed winning or just fighting with you. I felt jealous that you let Antonio have that power over you. A lord and a maid.” He takes his hand back and turns his head towards the fireplace.   
  
“It had gotten me thinking about our first time, it was very much that power dynamic. Winner and loser. But I also don’t want to… Particularly fight like we once did. We’ve done many horrible things to one another and I like our new situation.” Francis groans annoyed at himself, why does Arthur always make his complicated feelings come up when they’re alone?   
  
“You’re more upset about the play on power dynamics then on the actual title I gave Toni?” Arthur asks slowly. Making sure he heard that right. Francis just sighs. Which is all the answer he needs. England shoves France off his lap. Wincing a bit at the yelp. But as soon as he was sitting up Artur tackled him, elbow hitting the coffee table. But he ignores the thrum of pain.   
  
“Who would say I’d be the loser if we fought?” Arthur put a challenging edge to his tone, but didn’t do anything. Francis stared at him, in the old days England would immediately attack if there was hesitation.   
  
Realization sparked in France's eyes and soon a smug look crossed his face. Arthur grips the front of his sweater with a scowl.   
  
Arthur gasps when their positions change, the back of his head thumping against hardwood which dazes him for a moment. “Who says you were as strong as you were in the past.” Francis challenges. Arthur slapped him, in an actual fight it would have been a punch. The Frenchman knows that.   
  
The Game begins   
  
The two grapple in their play fight on the floor. Knocking a few light items off the coffee table. Francis when grabbing Arthur’s shirt had torn a few buttons off it. He gets a sharp glare at that and a jab to his side that was a lot more malicious then the rest of the fight.   
  
England doesn’t make it easy for him. But when they're both flushed and panting and he feels Francis push him back. He lets him get the pin finally. Trying to glare up at him with contempt and not a smug look.   
  
Honestly, France is surprised when he gets the pin, his brain back to their old squabbles. Pausing, his hands keeping Arthur’s arms to the floor at his sides. Their chests are heaving still from the activity and Francis feels sweat on his brow.   
  
England looked lovely. Lips parted with ragged breaths, face flushed and sweat dripping down his forehead. The first four buttons gone from his shirt, showing off his sharp collar bones and the delicious curve of his neck. A few freckles sparsely scattered around the area he sees.   
  
Francis' heart is playing a different tune now that he’s won. That age old desire for his dearest enemy.   
  
“You got lucky, Frog.” Arthur says softly, not as much bite as it used to. Francis can’t help the genuine smile that crosses his face. Breaking the play for a moment.   
  
“I very much am, oui.” He says fondly, dipping down to take those delicious lips for himself. It was more chaste, sweet. A thankfulness for Arthur’s efforts to please him, but still be that prideful boy from across the channel he remembers.   
  
It’s sweet until Arthur bites, remembering the game himself. He bites the corner of Francis’ mouth and is satisfied by the faint taste of copper as Francis pulls away with a hiss, a surprised look. Arthur can’t help the wide grin, but tries to stifle it by narrowing his eyes.   
  
“I’m not one of those court ladies you always chase, wanker.” He snaps as angrily as he can, perhaps he likes this game as well. The overly dramatic huff Francis does almost makes him laugh though.   
  
“Oh how foolish of me to assume an English brute like yourself to understand the finer points of l’amour.” Francis doesn’t let Arthur get a dig in, instead ducking down to place a harsh bite on his neck, the gasp he draws out from the Englishman makes him shudder. Francis gives it a lick when he lets go, a soft keen from his lover. He whispers lowly. “I’ll treat you for what you are. I’ll make you howl like a wretched beast”   
  
Arthur shivered at those words. “I highly doubt that.” He challenges. Excitement thrumming in his veins.   
  
“We shall see, ohoho.” Francis' face took a turn to the sadistic and Arthur bites his lip, heart skipping a beat.   
  
_ Lord.  _ He thought to himself.   
  
~~~   
  
Arthur arse was still pink from Antonio, such a lovely shade that he happily refreshes with a slap of his hand. England is silent. Which Makes Francis chuckle.   
  
Unbeknownst to Arthur prior to entering the bedroom, Francis and Gilbert had also gone to a popular sex shop to get a few things before they arrived.   
  
He’s holding himself back, playing with Arthur. Enjoying the freedom of taking his time. Francis purrs as he fingers the brit, who had his face buried in a pillow and hips raised.   
  
“Oh Young Master. You take my fingers so well.” He hears a muffled groan and can’t help a chuckle before continuing. “You are surely meant to pleasure and be pleasured, Lapin. So delicious, yielding under my touch. Oh cher, to lock you away for just myself.” He says the last bit dreamily, something he had wanted in the past. Far before he confronted his other feelings for his oldest friends. Francis says something he said a long time ago, when they’d fight the most. “Just become French territory.”   
  
There was a shudder that went through Arthur, he lifted his head up a scowl on his lips, cheeks flushed as he glared back. “Only when I’m dead Fro-ahg.” He buries his face back into the pillow, a sweet moan being muffled as Francis waits for that moment to press on his prostate.   
  
“You can’t deny it my erotic ambassador.” He presses down and rubs it more, muffled noises from the pillow spurs him on.   
  
Arthur tenses and he can’t help teasing him. “Just from my fingers? Yet you deny yourself the truth. Tsk tsk.” He removes his fingers, chuckling at the audible growl.   
  
“Easy Lapin, I won’t leave you empty for long~” Francis picks up a toy he had gotten for Arthur in particular. He slides the pink toy onto his finger, doubling the size. It had a sharp upturn and he pressed the button before pressing it in, while it vibrated, Arthur rocked his hips back with a confused moan. He lifted his head up with a surprised look.   
  
Francis had shown it to Arthur prior, breaking the game just for a bit. He had seemed apprehensive, but agreed.   
  
“Oh my gahh~”   
  
France feels his heart spike as Arthur seems to melt as the toy buzzes in him. He moves the toy in new different ways.   
  
“You mustn’t be able to deny it.” Francis says softly, Arthur wasn’t all there France thought. This toy may become a regular now. “How absolutely erotic you are.” He purrs, those sweet noises are some of the prettiest in the world.   
  
“Sh...shut up.” Arthur whines out, no bite to it at all, his hips twitching back to get more friction, more buzz.   
  
“Why deny it? Embrace it Cher, embrace your sexy side. Oh, I remember your Pirate days.” Francis purrs, he practically drools as he remembers the first time he saw Arthur after his first year of piracy.   
  
He’d come back more of a man, before Francis could always see that defiant caterpillar or the youthful knight glaring at him covered in mud and blood. Those eyes sharper, his skin more golden and that's when he gained the sharp grin that could slice straight into his heart.   
  
“So strong, handsome. It made me weak when I saw you, I expected the same person I had fought before. But It was the first time ‘boy’ didn’t pop into my head when I saw you then. Charming, sexy.” Francis presses down the toy where he’s sure Arthur’s prostate is and gets a delicious howl of pleasure. “Powerful.” He purrs out.   
  
“Fucking hell Francis, if you’re going to talk like that then fuck me yourself!” Arthur snaps. Red faced, horny and he wants to kiss the damned Frog.   
  
“O...Okay.” Francis says a bit stunned at the sudden mood change. He removes his finger, the toy coming with it. Arthur still whines at the loss, but is quick to roll to his back with a huff. Face flustered and spread his legs open.   
  
  
Francis stares, Arthur’s face and neck were flushed, there was a subtle shake to his limbs and his hair was stuck to his forehead by sweat. France turns the toy off and discards it, he’ll deal with it later. In the back of his mind he’s worried what Gilbert will think, as much as he seems to be carefree and laid back. He was such a neat freak and the two had made quite the mess.   
  
“Get over here Francis.” Arthur ordered sternly. Arthur was hard again and wanted to touch his partner, kiss him. Because the bastard had infuriatingly stroked his ego and he wanted to reward him.   
  
“Of course.” Francis had discarded his clothes after he got Arthur on the bed. He runs his hands up those lean legs. Enjoying those sharp eyes watching his every movement like a feral cat. Arthur runs his hand up his chest through the hair there before curling around the back of his neck to pull him into a hungry kiss.   
  
Arthur’s kiss was sharp and endearing, when they parted they’re both breathless. They stare at each other for a moment before Arthur looks a way, face red.   
  
“Baise moi. Le jouet était sympa, mais je préfère la vraie chose.” Arthur huffs out in french, knowing that the Frenchmen liked when he spoke his language.   
  
_ ‘Fuck me. The toy was nice, but I prefer the real thing.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Francis just gives him a hungry look as he positions himself, easily pushing in. England loves that look directed at him, it sends a shiver up his spine. He closes his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he’s filled. He continues, in french. Especially when he noticed Francis flush darken from it.   
  
“J'aime t'avoir en moi.”   
  
‘ _ I love having you inside me.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Francis groans, appreciatively as he picks up the pace already, hands now on Arthur’s hips. Just hearing Arthur speak his language was always a turn on, but with it on top of having him. Touching him, feeling the deepest parts of him.   
  
They reach their climax together, gasping, cursing and words of love passing their lips as they come down off their high.   
  
The two lay there, tangled together, holding each other close. “I like that game.” Francis murmurs, kissing Arthur’s forehead. He felt in power, control. Like he won, but it still had gentle tender moments. It was a balance of what they had been and what they are now.   
  
“Next time. I’m winning.” Arthur murmurs, some vague ideas coming to mind that would be torturous yet enjoyable.   
  
Francis chuckles, but their afterglow is broken not too far away from a shout.   
  
“Really! You two flipped the coffee tab- IS THAT BLOOD? Did you guys fight? Ohh my god it’s on the carpet. Antonio! Get the bleach from the cleaning closet!” Gilbert was having a hissy. It was far from bad, Toni thought. The table wasn’t knocked over, the contents of said table were on the ground. A stack of magazines and coasters. No liquid spilled. The drop of blood was like someone had a paper cut.   
  
But he listened to Gilbert who was already straightening things up, grumbling and cursing in German.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert was still a bit mad. Ludwig wanted to come over and use his workshop. He had more old fashioned tools than Lud’s in Berlin. He needed something with more of a delicate touch and less machine based. Gilbert can be a bit of a purist when it comes to handcrafted items. Gil did not want to let his little brother see the house a mess. He didn't want to be reminded of filthy living situations...  
  
Still, He buys the two some mulled wine. Poking around the familiar vendors now, pointing things out.   
  
“I’m sorry again.” Arthur apologized, he had seemed so sheepish and tried to help even though he was exhausted. “Francis said he was thinking about the past and missed our..” He flushes a bit. “Our rivalry and our roughness.” England had to admit it felt great, it made him feel younger and all that mattered was in those minutes, the ragged breaths and soreness.   
  
“Listen, just.” Gilbert sighed with frustration, he knows he’s uptight about keeping his house cleaned and organized at all times. Knows he can be unreasonable about it. Knowing his time in Russia had made it worse. “Sorry, I don’t want to make today about me and my issues. I want to show you around. Have fun.” This was a deep hole. No snow fell this evening as they walked past vendors.   
  
Arthur takes Gilbert’s hand and says softly. “We should address the issues. Leaving things… Festering when it’s upsetting is bad. I know that well.” He admits softly, siping the warm beverage, the sights, the smells. It was magical. But he’s worried, Gil’s been unnaturally quiet. Pouting they were used to, but scowling and frustration wasn’t as normal.   
  
It reminds him of when they ran into each other unexpectedly. Arthur had gone to Berlin because a punk band he liked was playing. He’d dressed to the nines, combat boots, leather pants. Piercings galore and makeup. He figured if Arthur ran into Germany, he wouldn’t believe it was him or that Germany just wouldn’t be in some niche punk club that was filled with mostly rowdy Brits following the band on their tour.   
  
Gilbert had come in, had bumped into Arthur. When he turned to glare, his eyes had gone wide. The wall was down, Gil was free. He’d heard. But this was the first time he had seen him. He looked so hollow and tired. But angry. They stared, before Arthur huffed. _“Something tells me you need a drink, Prussia.”_ _  
_ _  
_ So they did, drank until the two were laughing. Drank till Gilbert patiently waited his turn to throw up in the toilet. The next morning. Arthur had gone and grabbed breakfast, hungover and still fairly pissed out of his mind. When he got back it looked like Gilbert had been about to leave the hotel room. He didn’t, they sat and ate food. Gilbert stuck around. Had even followed him out of Germany to England. Arthur wasn’t going to complain about the company.   
  
They talked, drank, smoked and rocked out to all the music Gilbert had missed while behind the wall. While having to deal with the USSR.   
  
“Behind the wall.” Arthur is startled to hear him speak, while he was lost in shock and is surprised he’s bringing up the time he was thinking about.   
  
“Was hell. Cold, dirty. I was not treated well. Russia and I have always been on bad terms. I was treated subhuman.” Gilbert shivers but can help but add. “Which was definitely an eye opener to me and about the things I have done. I had never been that much of a loser in my life. But the 'room' that was mine, so much dirt… Rat Droppings and sewage leaked from pipes. He found the things that mentally broke me the most and surrounded me by it. I lived in filth, fed in filth.” Gilbert gripes Arthur’s hand tight, downing all of his mulled wine and tossing the cup in the trash before continuing.   
  
“I was clean, but not as… Excessive about it in the past. I notice a mess, I’d clean it up. Austria used that shit on me a lot.” Gilbert can’t help a snort of humorless laughter. “Lazy bastard, I don’t know how Ez keeps up with him.” But his face turns grim again. “I can deal with it in other places, honestly following you around the punk clubs helped. Distracting myself with drinking, music and smoking so much. Just made me feel better, made me feel back in control of myself. Ludwig treated me like fragile glass. Didn’t keep beer in the house anymore. It was bullshit.”   
  
“But, anyway. I just…. The outcome is, anywhere else. I can deal with it. Deal with mess. But in my own house? It has to look a certain way. Feel a certain way. Seeing stuff on the floor and the blood on the carpet just. Freaked me the fuck out.” Gilbert scowls as they pause at the tree. It still looked as gorgeous as it did the first time he saw it when he came on his own when they had just set it up.   
  
Arthur forces his cup of mulled wine that he barely touched to Gilbert before he said. “I love you, Gilbert.” He says firmly, enjoy the flush that colored his pale cheeks, pale and pure white like fine marble. Chiselled by a master.   
  
“If you don’t want us to do things in your house. You have a right to let us know, so we can keep you happy. If all it takes is just being more aware of putting things back the way they were. Then that’s fine, I’d gladly help with that.” He informs, putting a hand on his chest with a stern but loving gaze.   
  
“If you guys can jump down my throat about me speaking my mind. I’ll kick anyone else's arse in gear about their thoughts. Let us know.”   
  
Gilbert can’t help but laugh, flushed and feeling much, MUCH better. God Arthur could just fix him right up with how he acted.   
  
“Alright, Liebling. But good luck trying to get Francis to clean. You know he hires maids when I’m not around?? That man can be a pig.”   
  
Arthur laughed without hesitation at that. “Of course that pompous Frog would do that- Oh that bastard.” He snorts covering his mirthful expression with a hand.   
  
“Hey.” Gilbert says fondly, getting Arthur to look back at him with curiosity. Flushing when one of the Prussian’s hands cups his face. “I love you too. I’m really glad I stumbled on you in that punk club.” He adds after a second. “Kinda miss the piercings.” He’s surprised when Arthur is the one that kisses him first with a grin.   
  
“Well, I have been thinking about getting piercings again. They’re not deemed as unprofessional as they were back then.” Gilbert grins wide at the idea.   
  
“Oh, if you do… Don’t tell Fran or Toni. I bet they’ll go crazy over them.” The two laugh and enjoy their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, let me know what you guys think! I might write more of this ship. It's cute and fun!


End file.
